Courting Ignis Scientia
by The Real Rina
Summary: After visiting the witch of the woods, Ignis starts to notice something's off about the rest of his friends. They all seem to be paying extra attention to him, treating him as if he instead were the King of Lucis. Not that Ignis minds, but why are they staring at him so? Oh my, did Prompto just blush at him? Why is Gladio awkwardly coughing and Noctis stuttering?
1. Thanks, Kimya

Kimya didn't really want to make a love potion, didn't like the concept of them. However, the strange man with the dark aura around him pushed a large amount of money on her, and she'd been running out of supplies. He'd also insisted it was just for research, but Kimya was no fool. She'd planned on making it weak, something that'd wear off quickly.

There was also the fact that she'd never tried to do anything that affected one's personality, one's emotions. That's just abusing magic. But… she was… curious. Was it even possible? There were rumors in ancient tomes, speculation in more recent days. The customer with hair like dried blood didn't specify if it was supposed to be long-term, or how many he wanted, so Kimya took some liberties.

She'd been working on a prototype when she heard a group of people trudging their way through fallen leaves towards her hut. The first to approach her was the one with slim glasses and gravity-defying hair. He seemed to have taken a hit, blood running down the side of his face and clothing scorched. Kimya lifted an eyebrow.

"My wares, do you need?"

The bespectacled man gestured at the prototype she held in her hands. "Five of those, if you will."

"A potion, this is n-" Kimya began, holding it out so that he may inspect it further, but was interrupted when a rather tall man came stomping in.

"Iggy! What's taking so long?!" He boomed, loud voice frightening Kimya. It was still strange to hear human voices in these woods, much less ones so loud (perhaps her stint of not sleeping for 48 hours in favor of working didn't help, either). She fumbled, dropping the prototype, watching 3 day's work go down the drain.

At the last second, 'Iggy' grabbed the vial, stood back up, and smiled sheepishly. "Forgive my friend, he's an enormous brute," He sighed.

Kimya stared as she tried to still her beating heart. This man had just saved her a possible 3 more days of work.

The man from before came over, slapped Iggy hard in the back, and yelled more-so than said, "Iggy, what's up? You got the goods?"

And then, Kimya really did watch her hard work go to waste as her customer squeezed his hand in pain and surprise, crushing her prototype.

The witch of the woods glared at the pair, wondering if it was really all that bad to suddenly up her prices.

"Shit, sorry lady, we'll pay for it, right Igni…s?" The tattooed man looked over at Ignis and went all wide-eyed, going still and silent. The other didn't seem to pay attention, however, and sighed in frustration.

"How much was it?" He asked, pulling out a chained wallet.

Kimya observed the taller one, thinking maybe she could use this to her advantage. She _did_ need a guinea pig, after all.

"Of no cost, it is."

"I'm sorry?" Ignis asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Kimya was about to explain what the man before her had just consumed, but heard more footsteps and thought to be quiet instead of being interrupted again. This time a blonde one came skipping over, closely followed by a slouching ravenette.

"Ignis! I'm dying over here have you got any potions yet?" The blonde stepped up to the unoccupied side of Ignis, causing him to glance over at the gunslinger and lock eyes for a millisecond.

"Patience, Prompto."

At that, Prompto blushed furiously, clutching a hand to his chest and exclaiming, "I'm already dead, aren't I? Is this heaven?"

"What's going on?" The last one pulled Prompto to the side to ask, "Is there a problem?" He first looked at Kimya, who seemed to look troubled and amused at the same time, then switched his gaze over to an even more confused Ignis.

And just like the others, he too fell for the trap, face flushing and uncertain gaze marking the third victim.

Kimya was impressed. The time frame for catching the attention of a target was intended to be very short, as to avoid this very situation. She'd set it to a minute, but still, three other people managed to sneak in. She'd have to work on that in a future version.

Seeing the way the trio were already hanging off Ignis, she decided to ease at least this for him. She gathered up a handful of potions, elixers, and various other vials. She placed them in a burlap sack, handed it over to Ignis, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling kindly, she told him, "Take these, ah- none of that- "She'd seen the way Ignis was about to protest. "In a week, come back and talk about payment, we can."

"Ah, ma'm, I-I can't just take this-"

"On your way, go now," Kimya squeezed his shoulder, pity in her beady eyes.

Already, Prompto was pulling Ignis away, chattering about inane things. The other two would not be outdone, and followed closely. Ignis managed a strangled, "Thanks," and the group was taking their leave.

Kimya stared at them until they rounded the corner of foliage, thinking, _Forgive me, astrals above_.


	2. You look cool?

On the way back from the merchant, they ran into a bask of sea devils. The first battle went by easy enough, even though their usual fighting dynamics felt a bit off. Ignis couldn't seem to finish a single creature off on his own without someone else dashing in to kill it for him. Looking around, Ignis noticed they'd formed a loose triangle shaped barrier around him. Ignis bristled; even if the hit to his head wasn't a small one, he'd already taken a potion from the merchant. He was fine. And so he'd jumped high into the air, flipped over Prompto's head, and stabbed a sea devil with his polearm.

The fight ended soon after that, but they ran into another group of them after crossing the small bridge. Again, the strange barrier around Ignis. Ignis growled, attacking the nearest sea devil, killing it with a swift blow to the head, and speeding on to the next one. He gradually moved to the opposite side, hoping to slip under their radar and fight on his own. Prompto was slowly moving his way, making Ignis curse under his breath.

He'd been about to yell at him to keep his own fights when a stabbing pain shot through his right leg. A loud bang sounded at the same time, and what he thought was someone screaming his name, but he couldn't quite hear over the gunshot and his blood rushing in his ears. He looked down in slow motion to see one of those annoying buggers gnawing on his leg, dark blood staining his pants. _These are ruined_ , he thought absentmindedly as he threw an ice spell at his feet. The sea devil hissed, but did not let go of Ignis as it started to back away from the small blizzard.

This time he definitely heard his name being shouted as he fell, being dragged away by his attacker. He pulled his daggers out to slice at its snout, panicking as he saw more of them being drawn to the smell of his blood. He heard more than saw the bullets being slung at the nearby sea devils, effectively drawing them away from Ignis. Then, he saw a flash of blue overhead and watched Noctis come crashing down on the sea devil tearing its way through his tendons. It finally relented, opting to attack the Prince instead.

Noctis managed to kill it quick, movements dangerously critical. Gladio and Prompto came rushing over, worry written on their faces. "We gotta go dudes, there's more coming," Prompto shot at two emerging from the nearby river. "I think they smell Ignis'…" He trailed off, gulped, and continued to shoot at the approaching creatures.

Without any warning, Gladio slipped his hands underneath Ignis armpits and knees and lifted him. Ignis gasped, refused to let out an undignified squawk, and hung onto Gladio's neck for dear life. They ran, Noctis warping in front of Gladio to attack incoming beasts and Prompto shooting the ones behind them.

They'd made it far enough inland that the sea devils stopped chasing them, but they kept running until they got to their campsite.

Prompto ran ahead to pull out a foldable chair, allowing Gladio to set him down. Noctis handed him an elixir, against Ignis' hesitance to take it. Elixirs weren't cheap. "Take it, Igs."

Instantly, he felt better. He winced as he felt muscles stitching themselves together, blood clotting faster to mend his skin. Gladio kneeled next to him, ripping Ignis' frozen pant leg at the knee.

"Gladio! Is that really necessary?!"

"Can't exactly pull it up the way it is right now," He chucked the fabric turned ice over his shoulder, loud smash only serving to prove his point. Ignis sighed. They hadn't packed nearly enough clothes for this ever-growing journey. He only had his casual pair left.

"Don't worry Specs, we'll buy you another."

Ignis looked down at Gladio, watching him open one of their first aid kits. The brunette seemed to sense eyes on him and glanced up, flashed him a smile, and went back to rummaging through the kit.

"R-really, there's no need, we're low on gil as it is- ow!"

Gladio had applied hydrogen peroxide to his wounds, seeing as some of them had not completely clotted. "A little warning would be appreciated," He complained.

The other just grabbed some bandages and began to wrap them around his calf, taking a little more care to not hurt him further. "Sorry."

… _Huh._ Gladio actually did sound sorry. Could he have thought Ignis was at high risk? Or was he feeling guilty that he'd let this happen? Seriously, none of this would have happened if they'd functioned like a normal team.

Before he could think more on it, Prompto appeared next to him and placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "What do you want to eat, Iggy?"

Ignis looked up, not bothering to hide the slight horror on his face. "You guys plan to cook?"

"Hey! We're not _that_ bad," the photographer pouted. Ignis continued to stare. "…Ok we might burn things and add too much peppers and forget things but we don't totally suck!"

Gladio snorted at the same time Ignis huffed, causing the two to glance at each other. "How about something easy? You can't possibly ruin some fries, can you?" Ignis asked, squinting at Prompto.

The blonde laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "O-of course not! One order of fries for Iggy, coming right up!" He dashed over to where Noctis was, setting up their small table for cooking.

Gladio's low chuckle startled him, not expecting to hear him so close. The tattooed man had pulled another chair up, most certainly closer than when they sat around the campfire. He slightly turned in his seat towards Gladio, or as much as he could without jostling his leg too much.

"This is why Cup Noodle is better. It's impossible to screw it up."

"It also has the nutritional value of tree bark," Ignis countered.

"Still good shit, man," Gladio defended his prized food. "How's the leg?" He segwayed.

"I am fine Gladio, I assure you. The elixir plus your wondrous healing techniques have done away with the worst of it."

"But it still hurts?"

Ignis sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "I _did_ almost get my leg mauled off by a sea devil." At Gladio's wince, he continued, "It's fine, these things happen. The important thing is to know how to recover quickly."

The other frowned. "And we just ran."

"Yes, and there's no shame to it. We were outnumbered. You did the right thing by deciding to run off with me bridal-style," Ignis chuckled.

"I had to do it," Gladio responded, almost looking bothered. Ignis simply nodded. They lapsed into silence, watching the sun sink below the horizon. The advisor turned to Gladio, hoping to annoy him with flowery prose about sunsets, but found the shield already watching him.

Ignis pushed his glasses up with the tip of his middle finger. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's… it's nothing," Gladio waved him off.

"Do I have something on my face?" Ignis wiped his fingers across his forehead, came back with some dirt, and grimaced. He'd have to bathe soon.

Gladio seemed to be fighting with himself, until he spits out, "You look cool."

Ignis blinked.

"I mean, like, with the sunlight against your face, it's… it's nice. Ah, Prompto might be able to say this better than me, with his 'vision' or whatever," He waved furiously, trying hard to be nonchalant.

Ignis laughed, head tilted back. It had always been hard for Gladio to be honest, so seeing this made hm happy. However, Gladio didn't take it the right way.

Before he could get truly angry, the bespectacled man tried to diffuse the situation. "No, no, it's just- thank you Gladio. You look very cool, as well," Ignis kept his giggles to a minimum.

The other finally relented and smiled. Gaining confidence, he continued, "But seriously though, why did all the good DNA have to go to you? Damn ikemen."

"Please, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah man, you have the longest eyelashes I've seen on a guy. You sure you don't wear makeup?"

Ignis laughed more openly this time, now that he knew Gladio wouldn't misinterpret him. He missed the fond look Gladio gave him.

"You could probably pull it off, too."

"Me? With my devilishly strong jawline?" He asked, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, trying to keep his smile down in favor of looking thoughtful.

"Yup, I'm sure. You could be a model. You already dress like one."

"Does that require wearing a sultry dress?"

The older gulped. "Yknow… Iris always wanted her own real-life Barbie…" He meaningfully trailed off.

"I'm sure she has, but I wouldn't want to scar her with the image of an old man like me in a dress." Ignis snorted

"Ignis in a dress? When and where?" Prompto manifested next to them, pulling his camera out and snapping pictures. "Hmmm, yeah, I can see it!"

The chamberlain huffed, snatching Prompto's camera away when he was close enough. "Not happening, sorry to disappoint."

"Iggyyyyyy! C'mooooon!" Chocobo-butt threw himself at Ignis, trying to pry the camera from his hands.

"Children, children, stop fighting. Food's ready," Noctis walked over, balancing plates on his hands. Somewhere in between all of this, Gladio had started a fire and was tending to it until he smelled the greasy smell of fried potatoes.

"Hey, you managed to not burn it!" The muscular man exclaimed.

"Shut up."

Prompto let Ignis keep the camera in favor of grabbing a plate for him, placing it on his lap.

"These… actually look good," Ignis commented.

Prompto smiled proudly. "We worked super hard on them! Try one!"

Ignis bit the end off a fry, chewing thoughtfully. Both Prompto and Noctis looked at him expectantly. Ignis swallowed, looked over at the two decisively, and proclaimed, "Could use a pinch more salt, but otherwise very good."

The cooks sighed in relief. Prompto high-fived Noctis. "They're edible!"

Gladio snorted. "That's what you're proud of?"

"Shut. Up." The two said simultaneously.

Ignis laughed once more, deciding that maybe almost becoming sea devil feed was worth it.

"Come now, enjoy the fruits on your labor and eat," Ignis pointed at the two other chairs folded on the ground. Noctis and his best friend gave Gladio a strange look once they saw the chairs and turned to look at him, but Ignis thought it was just a trick of the campfire light. Prompto situated himself as close to Ignis as Gladio was, while Noctis sat on the other side of Prompto.

It was rather crowded for Ignis, but the night had been going so well, that he decided to ignore it.

They dissolved into light conversation, Ignis still feeling like this was an accomplishment of sorts.


	3. Prompto wants a model?

It took a lot of convincing, but Ignis was able to get the boys to retreat to the tent for the night while he dealt with the dishes. Despite his injury, he was starting to feel jittery from sitting down for too long. Besides, he wanted to test his walking, make sure he didn't have to consume another potion. After a good hour, he finished up with the plates and made his way over to the tent. Turns out he could walk around just fine.

Upon entering, Ignis heard Noctis' familiar whimper, the one that meant he was having another of those accursed nightmares. He hurried over, crouching by his sleeping bag. "Noct, come back," He whispered, wanting to reach out and wipe the sweat off his brow, but knew touching the Prince while he was in the nightmare world was ill-advised.

"Noctis, wake up," Ignis moved closer so that he could hear him better. Noctis woke with a start, headbutting Ignis in the process.

"Ah, what the- oh, Ignis," He rubbed his forehead, eyes darting all over Ignis' face.

Ignis gave him a worried smile. "Hey. I'm here. You're okay."

"And you're okay?"

The advisor cocked his head to the side. "I'm fine, Noct."

Noctis glanced over to the other two still sleeping soundly, frowned, and looked back up at Ignis with large, sapphire eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Ignis moved to pull out his own sleeping bag, but Noctis stopped him.

"I mean- uh," Noctis attempted to move over in his sleeping bag, but found he couldn't make much more than a few inches space. He struggled, trying to force the fabric to stretch, face reddening the longer he fought with the sleeping bag.

Ignis smiled warmly, eyes crinkling at the sight. "I don't think these sleeping bags were built with two people in mind," He reminded the Prince. Noctis glared. "So, that being the case, let me show you something?"

Ignis pulled his sleeping bag closer, unzipped Noctis' sleeping bag, and zipped one of Noctis' flaps to his. He slipped in, zipped the rest up, and turned to the ravenette.

Noctis stared, then smiled brightly and snuggled closer. "You're the best advisor, you know that?"

"Is that all I am to you?" Ignis feigned hurt.

"Shut up," He reached out to take Ignis' glasses and set them to the side.

"I have a case for that," The older sighed. He'd been about to get up to get said case, but he felt slender arms wrap around his middle.

"They'll be fine. Just… don't go," Noctis buried his face in the crook of Ignis' neck. Ignis felt his heart thump slightly faster, hoping Noctis couldn't hear it.

"Anything for you, my liege."

Ignis awoke to a whimper in his ear, a hot body pressed completely against him, two strong thighs wrapped around one of his legs. His mind was still groggy with sleep, thinking Noctis was having another nightmare, pulling the other impossibly closer.

He found that wasn't the case when he felt a burning hot pressure against his trapped thigh.

Ignis began to sweat. He didn't remember this being part of the manual.

 _It's fine, Noctis is simply a healthy, growing man_ , Ignis reasoned, _this is normal, there's nothing to be embarrassed about-_

"Iggy…" Noctis' broken sigh sounded like it might as well have been yelled in the dead silence of the tent.

Ignis flinched, wide-eyed, now completely awake. Now was the time to leave, stealth be damned. He broke free from Noctis' grasp, trying not to move him too much, and rushed out of the tent.

It was still dark outside, with the slight lightness in the sky promising for the sun to rise soon. Ignis panted, ran a hand over his face, cursing when he felt no glasses on his face. He could go back real quick to pick them up, but the receding warmth he felt on his thigh and waist warned him not to.

He glanced down at himself, finally taking note of his own arousal, and decided he was in dire need of a cold shower. The river was nearby, but those damned sea devils liked to hang around there.

 _Fuck it_ , Ignis thought uncharacteristically. He rummaged through their supplies to find saran wrap, and wrapped it over his bandaged leg to keep it from getting wet. Once that was done, he made the trek to the river.

He was almost done bathing, rinsing his hair out one last time and flipping it back when he heard multiple camera flashes go off. He heard a curse as he turned to look at his paparazzi, watching a blur hide behind some bushes. A tuft of blonde hair stuck out from the leaves.

"Prompto," he called out warningly.

"I-I'm not Prompto! Who's Prompto?" The bush yelled.

Ignis huffed. "Ok, not-Prompto. Will you hand me my towel?" He turned his back to him purposefully, hoping to coax him out.

After a minute, the blonde finally crawled out from behind the bush and snatched up the lime colored towel. He walked to the water's edge, eyes forcibly shut. Ignis started walking over, causing waves of water to splash and ripple. Prompto made the mistake of peeking through one eye.

Water droplets ran down toned olive skin, dripping off a strong jaw and down a pronounced chest. The photographer followed the water further down, past elegant muscles contracting and expanding over his stomach, tracing the v-line that led to...

Prompto squeaked, face positively on fire, but couldn't look away. Ignis stood before Prompto now, and gave him a grin as he took the towel.

"Come now Prompto, close that mouth of yours, before you catch flies," he moved to the side to dry himself. "It's nothing you haven't seen in the locker room, I presume?"

The other stayed rooted in his spot, keeping his back to Ignis as he changed into his casual set of clothes.

"Although I didn't expect to be _this_ familiar with you so soon," Ignis lamented.

Prompto stammered, not quite sure what to do with his hands. Ignis appeared in front of him, fully clothed and hair flat on his head, towel around his neck catching stray droplets. "Let's head back?"

The younger nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

"How did you know where to find me?" Ignis asked as he lead the way.

"A-ah, well- I woke up and you weren't there, and I thought m-maybe the sea devils dragged you out in the middle of the night..."

The advisor turned to him, looking conflicted. "I didn't mean to worry y-"

"Your glasses!" Prompto exclaimed. "Did you leave them at the river bank?!" He turned on his heel, ready to comb the place for his spectacles. However, Ignis grabbed onto his bicep to stop him.

"Slow down," he chuckled. "I didn't bring them with me in the first place."

"Oh... Why not?"

Ignis glanced at his feet, remembering why he'd left them behind. He cleared his throat. "I simply forgot them, and I only remembered when I was already at the river," he partially lied.

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement. "You look better without glasses, Iggy. Why don't you try contacts?"

Ignis frowned. He opened his mouth to explain, but Prompto beat him to it. "I mean-! You look good with your glasses, like really good, it's just- you also look really cool right now. Ah, u-um, I don't know. Um-"

"Prompto," Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder. The poor kid looked like he was about to self-combust. "You didn't offend me; it takes much more than that, I'm afraid."

"Really?" A nod. "Ok, cool, cool. Sorry, I just… worry I say the wrong things sometimes." Another nod. They continued their walk up a hill.

"Glasses are just more practical," Ignis began with a sigh. "Contacts are a hassle to put on and take off, and harder to maintain in a setting like this, where hygiene isn't a priority all the time."

"That makes sense."

"Although… I suppose I can try them out after Noct's wedding. If you say I look much more handsome without glasses," Ignis smirked. The other gulped.

"Y-you don't gotta…"

They reached the top when Ignis laughed, wind trying desperately to ruffle still-wet hair, sunrise casting a warm glow upon him. Prompto immediately took some shots, quick to not miss a single detail. He snapped more shots, watching through the lens as the chamberlain walked towards him and stole the camera from him.

"Really now, isn't there more interesting things around here?"

Prompto started protesting, trying to take back his most prized possession as Ignis dodged him.

"Like what?" Prompto lunged at him, to which Ignis avoided effortlessly. "C'mooooon, Igs!"

"Hm," Was all Ignis gave before he started sprinting. The photographer gave chase.

Since when was Ignis so fast? Prompto was becoming out of breath and slowing down when Ignis turned, pointed the camera at him.

"Like this?" The flash went off and blinded Prompto momentarily. Was this what he'd been subjecting his friends to this whole time?

"Not… funny…" Prompto trudged his way over, face undoubtedly pink from exhaustion, but with a determined expression.

"I beg to differ," Ignis kept taking steps backwards as he took more photos.

They'd made it back to camp, Prompto dully noticed as he stepped over glowing runes. Ignis bumped into the table they'd left out, giving Prompto the split second he needed to trap him. He slammed two pale hands on the table behind Ignis, effectively trapping the thief in his arms.

"Gotcha," He grinned, huffed, blonde, fluffy hair starting to stick to his forehead.

"That you do," Ignis stated, eyes squinted as if he were smiling. "What now?" He dared, camera held behind him still.

Steeling himself, Prompto reached behind the other man, hands sliding on top of more slender ones holding the camera. With a start, Prompto realized Ignis hadn't been wearing his gloves the whole time. He looked up into blue-grey eyes, blue-grey like the rounded stones he'd find near the ocean, blue-grey like the faded jeans he used to wear as a child, blue-grey like the water near the mist of a waterfall.

Prompto knew he was staring, staring hard, and wracked his brain for something to fill the silence. So, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to be my model?!" He half-shouted.

Ignis flinched, not expecting to be yelled at this close up.

"Like, u-uh, I mean for my pictures? It'd be cool to test out filters on ya?"

The taller stared, not quite understanding. "I suppose? I don't see why you couldn't do that with your usual photographs?"

"H-ha, cool!" Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, you just fit my aesthetic Iggy. Y-you've got pretty features. I could kiss ya right now!"

Before Ignis could respond, Prompto was pulled from him rather roughly by a tattooed arm.

"We'd rather you not," Gladio held Prompto up by the back of his collar, lips curled down in a snarl. Prompto flailed, blush spreading to his ears and neck. A few steps behind them stood a bedraggled Noctis, looking visibly disturbed.

"What's it to ya!" The blonde protested, kicking up a storm. Gladio dropped him, causing Prompto to fall on his ass. "Ow! What the heck, dude?!"

"Hey Iggy, you didn't get harassed too much, did ya?" Noctis stepped around the bickering Gladio and Prompto.

 _Only by you_ , Ignis thought bitterly. "Prompto was just trying to get his camera back from me, it was really my fault," He clarified. Noctis didn't seem to be buying it. To further emphasize his point, Ignis walked over to the still-on-the-ground Prompto and held his hand out. He pulled Prompto up and placed the camera in his hands. The freckled man gave a nervous titter of a laugh, thanking Ignis quickly.

Gladio and Noctis watched unapprovingly. Gladio walked over and bumped Prompto out of the way, putting an arm around Ignis' shoulders and asking him, "So, what's the plan for today? Is it too late for breakfast?"

Ignis looked down at his phone. "I can whip up some toast before we head off. There isn't much more time for anything elaborate, unfortunately."

"It ain't your fault, Specs, that one was wasting your time, I bet," He nodded over to where Prompto stood looking through his photo roll.

"Ah, well," Ignis started.

"I'll start packing stuff up, just worry about making that delicious toast of yours!" Gladio ruffled his hair, which reminded the advisor that he still needed to apply product to his hair, and find his damned glasses. As Gladio walked off, Noctis came over to take his place.

He quickly slipped the spectacles Ignis was going to look for on the older's face. Things suddenly became crystal clear, and he blinked a couple of times.

"You left those back in the tent," Noctis shrugged.

"Thank you," Ignis adjusted the pair.

"You took a bath?" the Prince gestured at his hair, which must look frizzy and silly by now. "Is that why you left?"

Ignis felt a pang of guilt and embarrassment. He pushed those feelings down. "Yes," He lied, "I was feeling rather grimy and decided to take an early morning bath."

Noctis hummed. "I missed ya, y'know?"

Ignis stammered. "I-I'm sorry, your Highness, I didn't mean-"

"It's cool, just don't do it again, yeah?" Ignis fervently nodded. "I'm gonna go help Gladio pack," He pointed with a thumb.

"Of course," Ignis dutifully replied. He moved to start cooking, not sure if he had the energy to continue the day if it was going to be as hectic as this morning.


	4. Ignis is Actually a Professional Model

The ride to Lestallum was blessedly uneventful, allowing Ignis to think for a good hour or so. He tried thinking back to a few days' time, wondering what he'd done to warrant such attention from everyone. Obviously, the sea devil attack played into it, but the crew had been acting weird before that as well. Retracing his steps, he went back to Kimya's hut in his mind. The encounter there was strange to say the least. Ah, right! After he'd accidentally consumed Kimya's potion, he hadn't actually felt his injuries heal. How could he forget?

If it wasn't a potion, then it must've been some sort of enhancer. But what? Before he could further wrack his memory for answers, he'd pulled into Lestallum's gas station. He filled the Regalia up while the other three entered the store to restock. As soon as Ignis put the gas pump handle back, he was being pulled away and towards the city.

"C'mon Igs! There's some great spots that I just know you'll look awesome in!" Prompto grinned, holding up his camera for emphasis.

"Ah, but Noct-"

"Is fine with Gladio. I told them we'd meet up later, it's fine."

"Hmm," Ignis hummed. They had hunts to cash in, produce to buy, people to see. He prayed Gladio would be the responsible one and get some business done.

"I mean… if you had other stuff to do, we don't gotta do this right now…" The blonde trailed off, stopping to turn towards Ignis. He gave a reassuring smile. Ignis frowned. He could see the disappointment in those blue, blue eyes.

"I promised, didn't I?" Ignis countered. "The other matters can be dealt with later."

Prompto's smile became smaller, but Ignis could tell he was relieved. The smile reached his eyes this time. "Cool, cool. Well, let's get going! Before the sun goes down!" He pulled the advisor again, firm grip on Ignis' wrist.

 _Before the sun goes down?_ What had Ignis gotten himself into?

* * *

The first hour was frustrating and tiring. When Prompto asked him to pose, Ignis became a floundering fish. What should he do with his hands? His legs? Should he look at the camera or at something else? Prompto tried guiding him by saying things like, "Be thoughtful" or "Look fierce" or "Just be yourself" but Ignis just ended up looking like a fumbling fawn, expressions painfully forced.

Prompto sighed. "Let's take a break?"

Ignis nodded and headed towards shade. They'd been in the sun the whole time for 'good lighting'. He popped another button on his shirt and leaned against the wall. His hair was wilting from the heat, so he tried pushing it back without messing with the hair gel too much.

He heard the flash go off to his right, but didn't pay it attention. He'd heard the sound for an hour now and didn't really notice it until Prompto was exclaiming, "That's it! That's perfect!"

Ignis blinked.

"Ok, let's ditch the whole posing thing, geez what was I thinking? Just carry on like normal and don't worry about me."

"… Does that mean I can go to the market and restock?"

Prompto laughed. "Do what you want! Just maybe throw a smile my way every now and then."

Ignis nodded and quickly texted Gladio to inform him he'd be the one getting supplies from the market so they wouldn't get duplicates.

When they arrived at the crowded stands, Ignis felt a little self-conscious not just from knowing Prompto was shadowing him, but from the strange glances he was getting from the people around him. Did they think he was someone famous because of his one-man paparazzi? Or did they think he had some clumsy stalker, not really bothering to hide himself? Either way, it was going to invite people to question him. He moved from stall to stall rather quickly.

After he'd gotten all he could get from Lestallum, he made his way over to the nearby food stand. He ordered for himself and Prompto, then gestured for the photographer to sit in front of him.

"You're really camera shy, aren't ya?" Prompto began.

Ignis grimaced. "I'm sorry this isn't going how you wanted it to."

"Nah it's cool! It's kinda cute, actually," He smiled cheekily at the other. The advisor coughed.

"Cute?" Ignis pushed his glasses up; a nervous habit, Prompto observed. He snapped a quick photo, knowing this one was going to be in the 'absolutely do not erase' pile.

After they finished their greasy food, they stood to continue their journey, but bumped into a familiar pair. "Long time, no see," Gladio grunted. Noctis squinted at Prompto before stepping towards Ignis and giving him an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"What's up, Iggy?"

Ignis smiled in return. "I didn't expect to see you two here."

"It's not that big of a town," Gladio reasoned.

"Well we just ate, so we're gonna head out now," Prompto interrupted, coming up to stand next to Ignis and link arms with him.

Gladio gave a terse smile. "What's the hurry? We just got here, after all."

"Yeah, you've stolen my advisor for a long time now, haven't you?" Noctis approached Prompto with his chest slightly poking out and curled fists.

Ignis panicked. "I promised to be his model, so we're going out on an impromptu photography session," He hurried to clarify.

The Shield and Prince stopped to look between the other two. "Model, eh?" Gladio huffed, heated gaze settling on Prompto.

"We didn't hear about this," Noctis accused.

"Yup! It happened! And we're gonna go continue, time's a-ticking and all," the freckled man started inching his way back towards the crowd, pulling Ignis along with him.

"Uh," Was all Ignis managed to get out before the crowd swallowed them up and he could no longer see Gladio and Noctis. Ignis allowed Prompto to lead them out of the market and into an empty alleyway.

"Before you say anything, just…"

He was still holding onto Ignis' arm, but he overlooked it in favor of asking him, "Prompto? Is something the matter?" Prompto looked to the ground, biting his lower lip. "Did something happen between you and the others?" The older further questioned.

"It's not that…"

Prompto was getting increasingly red, maybe even more flushed than when he caught Ignis in the river. His grip on Ignis' arm was constricting, and he looked like he was about to chew his lip off. The chamberlain frowned, brows creasing in worry. He placed hand over Prompto's, the one digging into his flesh. The blonde finally seemed to notice his iron grip and immediately pulled back.

"Ah! S-sorry!"

Ignis wasn't good at this, comforting people. He knew how to hug Noctis after his nightmares, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

He was always more of an action over words guy, so when he searched for what to do, he noticed Prompto was standing in a singular beam of sunlight poking through the shadows of the alleyway.

He moved the photographer to switch places with him, so now Ignis was the one in the spotlight. He jut his hip to the side and placed a hand on it, with one leg bent to show extra sass. He did what he saw was famous with the young girls nowadays and smooshed his lips together to make a duck face, staring expectantly at the other.

Prompto looked like he wanted laugh and cry at the same time. "Wh-what-"

"Hurry up and take the picture, the sun is blinding me," Ignis demanded.

The younger looked like he wanted to protest, but quickly started snapping multiple shots. Ignis changed poses, adding a peace sign over one eye, glasses glinting in the sunlight. He moved into different positions, simply trying to find the one that would make Prompto laugh the most. He flexed his biceps, gave a cheesy thumbs up, put both his hands on his waist to look triumphant, ect., ect.

Prompto kept laughing and giving out praise in between, encouraging Ignis to do more. "Whooo you go Iggy! Yeah, that's perfect! Love it."

Ignis couldn't keep the dumb grin off his face, relieved that Prompto wasn't about to detonate with anxiety anymore. They'd have to talk about it later, but right now a distraction was more useful. And if it cost Ignis' reserved reputation, then so be it.

Ignis jogged ahead to the fountain in front of the Leville, Prompto hot on his heels. He placed one foot up in the lip of the fountain and leaned his elbow on his elevated thigh, then gave Prompto a smoldering look.

Prompto paused, breath knocked out of him. He quickly came back to himself and took the shot. The bespectacled man was getting serious, giving the photographer expressions he'd only ever seen in magazines and advertisements. Prompto was blushing once more and was ready to keep snapping more photos, but Ignis suddenly plopped down on the edge of the fountain with a sigh.

"Modeling can get quite tiring, why didn't you tell me?" He leaned back, looking up at the bleeding sky and exposing a strong, tanned neck. Prompto gulped.

"That was amazing Iggy, seriously, how did you do that?" Ignis only cocked his head to the side. "Where was that strikingly beautiful model the whole time?"

The other stared, flushing a bit himself. "I didn't know you had such an extensive vocabulary, Prompto."

"Hey!"

"Really now, I was just posing? I don't think I'd go so far as to say I was strikingly beautiful," Ignis fiddled with his gloves.

Prompto came to sit beside Ignis, subtly leaning into him. "Well whatever you did, it was really good. Like, actual model good."

The advisor wanted to tease with, _I thought I_ was _a model?_ but stayed silent to appreciate the sunset. Sirens were going off in his head; how had he actually spent the entire day with Prompto, mostly just taking pictures? He briefly wondered what the other two were up to, if they were still in a fighting mood.

"Selfie!" Prompto exclaimed in his ear as he wrapped an arm around Ignis' shoulders and pulled him in close. Prompto grinned largely while Ignis gave a demure smile, feeling drained all of a sudden. Chocobo-head snapped a few more, giving silly expressions as Ignis giggled.

He retracted his arm from Ignis's shoulders to look at the results, but stayed leaning against him, freckled shoulder digging into Ignis' arm.

Prompto hummed. "This was super fun. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I had a good time as well."

"Seriously though, you didn't have to put up with me all day," Ignis started to protest but Prompto gave him a look. "And you really cheered me up, too." He finished.

Now was a good time as any. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The gunslinger froze. Silence ensued for a few minutes before he could speak up. "I think... I think they s-saw us... This morning..." He trailed off, ducking his head.

Ignis stared at his friend beside him. "Saw us? What do you mean? Doing what?"

"Yknow..."

"Apparently not."

"Doing this," Prompto whispered, suddenly leaning over Ignis with his hands on either side of Ignis' legs.

Prompto was staring hard, blush being visible even as the day slowly darkened around them. Ignis stared back, stone blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

There weren't many people around this place most of the time, but Ignis hadn't really been paying attention to the population when they'd arrived here. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the noises around them, conversation being carried on in the distance. A stray bird chirping, the water behind them flowing.

Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder to push him away, but before he could, Prompto snuck in a small kiss to Ignis' cheek.

Ignis gasped. The blonde pulled away slowly, looking like a beet, eyes flitting everywhere but Ignis.

"I-I-I... You j-just... You looked really pretty then and I just-" Prompto groaned, sat back beside Ignis and put his face in his hands.

The older never cared for showing affection through gestures like that, so he wasn't sure what to do, what to say. Does he reciprocate? He obviously likes his photographer friend, but how to show it without it being misconstrued?

He rubs at his kissed cheek thoughtfully, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind that if the others thought they'd become an item after going through this morning's events in his head again.

Obviously, they were just playing around. At least Ignis was. He looked over at Prompto and saw how out of sorts he looked, red dusting reaching down to his neck and up his ears, eyes full of uncertainty, but also a flicker of hope?

 _Oh no,_ Ignis realized with a start. Prompto liked him. More than what was appropriate.

 _Since when?_ Why hadn't he noticed?

"Prompto. Do you...?"

" _Yes!_ " the other practically screeched. "Uh. I-I mean... Yeah I... I didn't want this to go like this, damnit!" He pulled at fluffy blonde lockes in frustration.

Ignis grabbed at the hand that was attacking Prompto's hair, causing him to look up.

"I'm not sure what you're feeling right now, and neither am I, so let's just slow it down?" Prompto nodded once. "I suspect that it's simply a... What do they call it? A crush?"

Prompto immediately shook his head, already about to shoot off all the reasons why it was just a _crush,_ but Ignis hushed him.

"However, if you still feel the same in a week's time, come talk to me."

The other was visibly trembling now, not sure if he liked this better than an outright rejection. "Wh-what about you?" He dared to ask.

"Being completely honest? I've never thought of you like that," Prompto looked like he'd just been informed all chocobos had gone extinct. " _However._ I've never really thought of anyone romantically. Perhaps when I was in my teens, but only out of curiosity."

The younger wasn't sure if that was comforting or not.

"So you need to give me time to think, can you do that?"

Prompto seemed to light up. "O-of course!" He croaked out, apparently on the verge of tears. He hugged Ignis tightly, reminding the chamberlain of a snake. A very nervous one, that is.

Ignis let him stay like that for a while, until he noticed it was now nighttime and was reminded of the long, energy-draining day.

"Let's get some rest," He patted the other on the back. Prompto relented, and pulled himself up, sniffing. Ignis gave him a smile, then motioned for the other to follow him into the Leville.

* * *

When they entered the room, Gladio and Noctis were playing cards. They looked up immediately and glared at Prompto.

Ignis sighed. "Gentlemen, let's call it a night, shall we?"

It was scary how everyone obeyed so quickly. They all started to get rest for bed. Ignis quickly changed into lighter clothes and slipped into his side of the bed. He should probably be concerned about Noctis and Gladio bullying Prompto while Ignis slept. He should probably be very concerned over how Prompto had basically confessed to him. He should probably be a little concerned over how he suddenly became a professional model.

There were many things to worry about. However, he hadn't had his Ebony recently and found he couldn't stay up any longer.

And like a light, he was out.


	5. Iggy Can't Catch a Break

Ignis didn't know why he expected any different. He thought after being confessed to by Prompto, he'd catch a break. At least for the night.

No, he'd been awoken in ungodly hours, even for him, by searing heat. At first, he thought the AC was on the fritz, but then he noticed the blanket over him that he was pretty sure he hadn't bothered to slip under before he fell asleep.

Oh, and Noctis' body lay flush to his side, legs tangled with Ignis', arms wrapped around Ignis' middle.

Ignis cursed.

He could feel it poking at the side of his hips, Noctis'…

The strategist was starting to plan his escape when he heard a muffled cry from where Noctis had his face smooshed against Ignis' shoulder. Alarmed, Ignis moved to lift Noctis' face, hoping to wake him from what Ignis thought was a nightmare. The Prince's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were flitting back and forth under his eyelids; that much Ignis expected. What he didn't expect to see was the blush over his high cheekbones or his mouth set in a pout, hot breath further warming the air around them.

Ignis stared, morbidly fascinated; he'd never seen this side of Noctis.

"Please…" Noctis mumbled, vibrations tickling Ignis' hand from where he held his charge's chin up.

"Noctis," Ignis pleaded for him to wake, embarrassment and awkwardness that was sure to follow after Noctis realized the situation be damned.

The ravenette tightened his grip on Ignis, scrunching his face as if he did not wish to wake up. In his stirring, Ignis felt Noctis' hot arousal rub against his hip. He inhaled sharply.

"C'mon Noct," Ignis strained.

Those were apparently the magic words, because Noctis slowly blinked his eyes open.

 _Shit._

"I-Iggy…?" Noctis whispered hoarsely. He made to move back but realized he had his limbs locked with his advisor's. In doing so, he jostled his junk against Ignis once more.

"Just… go b-back to sleep, Noctis," Ignis stammered. Noctis took in the sight before him, Ignis' pink face, the single sweat drop rolling down the side of his face and down his throat. Noctis grinned.

"What if I don't want to?" He threw his leg over Ignis' thighs, using the momentum to sit up and straddle him. He smirked down at Ignis.

Ignis groaned. "I thought you'd never miss a chance to maximize your sleep."

"I do like my sleep," Noctis paused to thoughtfully look away. Then, he locked eyes with the one trapped below him. "But I think I like you more."

Ignis stared, speechless. Noctis stared back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Noctis broke and tried to stifle his yawn. Ignis uncharacteristically rolled his eyes.

"Noct, go back to sleep," He whispered, trying hard not to think about what was going on downstairs, or the fact that the other two were sleeping just a few feet away from them.

"Sure, but it's gonna cost ya."

Ignis glared.

"A-a k-kiss?" Noctis tried to sound authoritative but ended up sounding apprehensive.

Ignis suppressed an enraged scream. Why was everyone coming after him like this? Why now? What had he done to anger the Astrals?

He closed his eyes, not moving a muscle. For a second, Noctis thought he'd gone back to sleep. He opened his mouth to pester Ignis, but the other man beat him to it.

"Come here," He motioned towards his face.

With his heart in his throat, Noctis leaned forward with his lips slightly pursed, eyes closed. Ignis thought Noctis to be cutely naïve. Before he could lean in all the way, Ignis surged forward to peck his cheek. The Prince gasped, eyes flying open, flushing from head to toe. Ignis used the moment to push Noctis off him, then moved as far away as the bed allowed and turned his back to the other.

"There, now please for the love of Shiva, go back to sleep," Ignis stated tiredly more than asked.

"U-um, yeah. I uh- yeah. Okay. G-goodnight, Iggy."

He heard shuffling behind him, but blessedly, no arm came to wrap around his waist. He heard Noctis' breathing slow and sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Just as he was starting to doze, Ignis was shaken awake by large hands on his shoulders.

"Mn… five more minutes…"

"Whoa, Ignis is that really you? You're not Noctis in disguise?"

Ignis blinked rapidly in an attempt to sooth his burning eyes. He stared up at Gladio's silhouette. The room was still dark. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Never mind that, what do you need?"

"Hey, it's about to be five AM. I was gonna ask you out for a run, but maybe you should rest some more," Gladio placed a hand on Ignis' forehead. "You don't seem sick, that's good."

Ignis sighed. He might as well get up now. "Let me get dressed."

Gladio pushed his fingers through Ignis' messy locks. "You sure man?" He leaned over to get a better look. "Aw, dude. Your eyes are shot. Didn't sleep?"

Ignis turned to look at Noctis, surprised to find a set of eyes glaring back. "Noct!"

"Just let him rest, Gladio," Noctis stated, agitated.

The tattooed man shot Noctis a dirty look, but turned back to Ignis to patiently await his answer.

 _Running,_ Ignis internally groaned, _might be better than staying here_.

"I'll go with you," He decided, and sat up to locate his glasses. Gladio handed them to him.

"Hey, Igs…" Noctis took ahold of his arm. "Are you sure?"

The advisor turned to look at him, saw the distress under his deceptively calm expression. A twinge of guilt poked at Ignis' stomach. He tried giving him a reassuring look. "We'll talk later," He promised, trying to portray how troubled he felt. Noctis seemed to get it. He nodded.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Of course, Noct."

"All right! Let's get moving, before the sun comes up and turns us into beef jerky!" Gladio pulled Ignis to his feet.

"Are you implying that we're cows?"

"Never," Gladio shook his head. Ignis hummed, couldn't quite stop the corners of his lips from quirking up.

* * *

It took Ignis a mere ten minutes to get ready, and then they were off. The sky was still dark, and a warm breeze rolled by. The pair stretched by the Leville entrance, and then began jogging. Ignis followed Gladio's lead, the pace steady. There were only a few stragglers here and there, but it was mostly empty and quiet. Ignis took the time to appreciate the few birds chirping, the wind flowing by, the thud-thud-thud of their footsteps.

"Soooo… something happen between you and Prince pain-in-the-ass?" Gladio broke the silence.

"Not particularly."

They continued jogging past the main plaza, then into an alleyway.

"Are you sure?" Gladio badgered him.

Ignis scowled.

"Hey, whoa, don't make that face Igs," The Shield apologized. "Let's talk about something else. I heard they were getting a new shipment of garulessa steak and fine Cleigne wheat at the market today."

"Really?" Ignis couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Gladio laughed and nodded.

"We could stop by after breakfast," Gladio suggested.

"That'd be marvelous, yes," His eyes twinkled.

Gladio reached over to ruffle Ignis' ungelled hair. "You're so damn cute."

The bespectacled man swatted his hand away and scoffed. Did everyone have a penchant for calling him cute?

"You are!"

Ignis huffed. "Humor me."

"Ok, you brought this upon yourself, kiddo," Gladio took a big breath. "That bump in your nose is adorable, so is your hair when it's down like this, makes you look years younger. That glimmer you get in your eyes when you find new recipes, like you did just now. The way you cook us our favorite meals when you wanna say sorry. The way you look at chocobos when you think no one is looking."

"I do not-"

"Lemme finish," Gladio cleared his throat. "The way you organize your stuff- yes I've looked at your briefcase when you leave it open at the motels. The way you walk with purpose, long legs propelling you forward. The way you fix your glasses whenever you're nervous or uncomfortable," He finally looked over to meet Ignis' astonished gaze.

"These are just some of the things that make you cute," He smiled warmly. Then he gave the other a mischievous smirk. "That, and your cute ass."

Ignis choked on the air and had to stop to lean against the wall and endure his sudden coughing fit. He could hear Gladio's booming laughter drifting away as he ran off. Ignis pulled himself together with a long-suffering groan and ran after his offender.

"Glad to see you're back," The brunette greeted once Ignis caught up to him. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind, yell at him, questions him, but refrained from doing so when he noticed the spot they were coming up on.

"This is one of the spots Prompto photographed me in," He smiled as he remembered the ridiculous poses he'd done. He missed the murderous look Gladio got when he mentioned Prompto.

"What'd he have you do anyways?" Gladio grumbled.

"Ah, well I wasn't able to quite get down the modeling for a good portion of our time, but we managed to get in some acceptable shots in the end."

Gladio gave a side-long glance that didn't go unnoticed. "That's all?"

"Yes," Ignis answered nonchalantly.

"C'mon Specs, I've known you since we were tiny, I know when you're lying. That's our cue," He pointed at the rising sun. "To get some grub. This way," Gladio started jogging towards the main street.

"We weren't that tiny…" Ignis mumbled.

They ended up at the only food place that actually had its own place instead of just being a stand plus a table or two; at least the only one Ignis had seen. It was a small place with multiple ceiling fans working overtime to stave off the heat. Luckily, there weren't many people here to contribute to the stuffiness. The pair took a small table right under a fan.

After Gladio ordered the greasiest thing on the menu and Ignis ordered a modest egg salad, Gladio gave him _that_ look. The one Ignis was so familiar with, the one with the raised eyebrows that insisted Ignis spill his concerns. Over the years, Gladio and Ignis bonded over their worries and hurdles with Noctis, and made it a normal occurrence to go out drinking with each other.

The advisor supposed that somewhere along the way he'd become a friend and confidant to Gladio, sharing what he thought were only immature and stressful thoughts- and vice versa.

Ignis stared down at the checkered pattern of the tablecloth. He couldn't betray Prompto's trust by telling anyone about the confession, nor did he have the right to embarrass Noctis by informing someone of his… nightly activity.

He didn't realize how hard he was frowning until Gladio slipped a finger under his chin and a thumb over the wrinkles by the corner of his mouth. He looked up and into Gladio's amber eyes. His gaze flitted about the taller's face, searching for any sign of… he didn't know; mischief? Dishonesty? Any sign that Gladio wasn't taking this seriously.

There was nothing but patience and acceptance in Gladio's expression. He gave a sincere smile and let go of Ignis' chin now that he had his full attention.

Ignis figured he could at least partially release some information? He'd try to keep it as ambiguous as possible. "… I think Prompto likes me?"

Gladio gave a blank expression for all of five seconds before he looked away and snarled.

…

"And… Noctis might as w-well?"

Their waiter came by with their trays of food and Gladio growled at them before they could say anything. The waiter ran for their life.

The Shield teared into his skewers, stabbing the wooden stick into the table once he was done with one.

"Gladiolus!"

"I fucking knew it," He snapped. Ignis sat there, bewildered. He knew first-hand how aggressive the bodyguard could get, but usually there was cause for action. Ignis had absolutely no idea what set him off this time.

"Gladdy, what-" He tried to calm the other. The nickname seemed to startle him and his shoulders dropped just the tiniest bit.

"Sorry Igs, I just… I had a feeling."

Ignis waved him off. "Explain to me why you're so angry?"

"You just- you can't- Ignis," Gladio grasped for the right words. Ignis reached across the table to hold his hand, the one curled into a shaking fist. Gladio gave a tremendous sigh. "You deserve better! Those two just want you to be their mom, they can't take care of themselves! You need someone who's going to take care of _you_."

Ignis' eyes widened comically. He started to shake his head, but Gladio gave him a heated glare.

"No, you need to admit it, Ignis. You've been taking care of us since we set out all those weeks ago, and you've been taking care of Noctis for a decade and a half! Don't make that face, it's true."

"Okay. Okay. What are you suggesting, then? That I go find me a hunk who's also caring and attentive?" He'd been about to add something along the lines of 'do I just avoid the other two, then?' when Gladio interrupted him for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. Very much so. And you're looking at 'im."

Ignis choked on his salad.

"What?"

"Listen Iggy, I know you the best, I'm not a selfish kid like those two, I'd know how to treat ya," Gladio began to pitch. "Fuck, I didn't wanna do this unless it was over a romantic candle-lit dinner, but might as well. What I'm asking is, give me a chance and go out with me?"

Ignis wanted to cry. Two confessions in less than 24 hours? Was he to expect a third one?

"Surely you're joking."

To that, Gladio easily leaned over the small table and their meals to plant a chaste kiss on Ignis' lips.

Ignis wasn't one to get embarrassed and flustered, he was the calm one. So when his features turned a rosy shade and his mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, Gladio couldn't help but grin madly.

It wasn't Ignis' first rodeo by any means; he'd experimented plenty in college. However, this was definitely the first time someone he knew for a long time and cared for showed affection like that.

He... Wasn't sure what he was feeling. What was he supposed to feel? Shocked, he had that one down. So embarrassed he wanted to crawl out of his own skin? Yup. Disgusted? No. Happily in love? Not that either.

In fact, that was how he could describe his experiences with the other two as well.

He hesitantly looked at the tattooed man sitting across from him, noting the smug look on his face. He bristled.

"Gladio... I can't give you an answer right now."

"That's fine man. Just think about it," He reached forward to rub a thumb against Ignis' pink lips. "But don't keep me waiting for too long."

Ignis wanted to scoff at how cheesy Gladio was being, was this how he won over all the ladies? He found he couldn't be as cool and collected as he wanted to be, and instead sat in silence, blushing and pouting.

"GUYS!"

Ignis turned to the side, Gladio's thumb running across his lips and ending up on Ignis' cheek instead. Gladio only seemed annoyed at the intrusion.

A furious looking Prompto followed by an equally livid Noctis stormed into the small restaurant.

Noctis warped over to the seated pair and harshly slapped Gladio's hand from Ignis's face. "Get your filthy fucking hands off him," he growled.

Prompto had appeared by Ignis' side and latched onto his arm, pulling him up and backwards. "Are you ok, Iggy?" The blonde asked softly- in huge contrast to his previous demeanor. "We tried to call you but turns out you left your phone at the hotel," he handed Ignis a familiar black phone.

The chamberlain wanted to thank him, but was entranced by the sight of Noctis and Gladio giving each other death stares.

"What the hell's your problem, Prince charmless?"

"You harassing my advisor, that's my damn problem!"

" _Oh._ I didn't realize you owned Ignis," Gladio gave a meaningful glance at the one they were fighting over.

"Yeah, what's up with that? You don't own him!" Prompto stepped forward. Noctis seemed apalled.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you too?"

"Listen to the bimbo, Noct," Gladio now stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ignis had never seen Prompto's face twist in rage like that. He'd also never seen him pull an uppercut like that either. He absentmindedly took in the gasps that came from the few patrons around them.

Before Gladio could punch back, a burly looking fella came in and put the two in a headlock.

"If you want to fight, take it outside boys," He ordered. The brunette and the blonde reluctantly stopped struggling. What Ignis assumed to be the owner of this establishment nodded at him and Noctis.

"That means you, too. Get."

He pushed the four outside roughly, making them stumble.

Gladio, Prompto and Noctis all stared at each other like they were about to go at each other's throats.

Ignis put his face in his hands and refrained from crying out of frustration. The day had only just started.


	6. Sneaking Out

They bickered all the way back to the hotel, and through Noctis' and Prompto's breakfast, and on the way to enquire about hunts, and during weapon buying and selling. When it was time to head to the market, Ignis managed to sneak off while the other three fought over what the ideal date was. If Gladio's information about the new garulessa steak and fine Cleigne wheat shipments was true, then this'd be his only silver lining, and he's rather not have this moment be ruined.

Ignis couldn't warp, but he was proud of how fast his long legs could carry him. He checked behind him and was glad to see no one tailing him.

Once at the market, he went straight for the produce stand. There it was! There was a sizable amount of the wheat on display. Ignis grabbed as much as his frugal tendencies allowed him, then moved onto the butcher shop. After a thorough search of the merchandise, Ignis had been about to give up on trying to find it when he saw it. A single steak sitting inconspicuously between anak meat and cockatrice legs.

As he grabbed it, a hand grasped the other side and pulled. He followed the hand to a menacing female worker, judging from the overalls holding bulky pants up and the tank top stained with grease.

His instincts told him to let the lady have it- be a gentleman and all that- but this was the last steak. They could just go out and find a garulessa, but they were a bit ways away from them…

He kept holding onto the piece of meat, staring the woman down. She wasn't backing down.

"Now listen here, boy, I've been eyeing this hunk from across the shop for a while now. Don't get in the way," Her eyes narrowed.

"Ma'am, while that may be true, I was here first-"

"Nope, that's where you're wrong, I got here first," She tugged the steak hard enough that Ignis almost lost his grip on it.

Ignis pulled back. "I need it for a special meal."

"Huh, how funny, that's why I need it, too."

The two kept grappling for the prized slab of meat until a hand dropped down on her shoulder. Her head whipped around, ponytail slapping Ignis in the face. He spluttered and blinked, then looked behind the worker to find Gladio standing there. He caught the bespectacled man's eye and winked.

"Sorry for interrupting you, miss," He started in a deep, smokey tone. "But I was wondering if I could steal a few minutes of your time to ask you some questions?"

She looked at him with surprise, then turned back to look at the steak in her grasp in hesitation.

"Miss?" Gladio stepped closer, eyebrows raised and charming smile on his face.

She took one last glance at Ignis before fully turning to Gladio with half-lidded eyes. "Of course," She smiled back.

Gladio mouthed the word 'go' over the woman's head and turned his attention back to the worker, nodding and answering to something she'd said.

Ignis nodded and hurried to the cashier. He paid for the food cutting the pleasantries with the cashier short. He was walking out of the shop when he spotted Gladio with the lady from before hanging off his arm. He waved the brown paper bag at him with a grin. Gladio nodded at him and started to say something to the worker that caused her to frown. Ignis left the shop and milled around the stands, waiting for the brunette to catch up.

A strong arm slipped around his waist, startling him and almost causing him to drop the groceries.

"Yo Specs!" Gladio appeared beside him. "Here we go," He took the bags from Ignis' arms in one arm and continued to hold Ignis close to him as they walked.

"There's no need," Ignis grumbled.

"What's that? Thank you?"

Ignis started to pull himself from Gladio's grasp. The taller laughed.

"Hey, c'mon now!" Gladio leaned over to give him a smooch on the cheek. "I'm sorry. There, better?"

The advisor _almost_ squeaked. Almost. Instead, he just pushed Gladio hard. Gladio relented and let him go.

"Oh my- Gladiolus! There are people around!" He rubbed his cheek furiously.

"Are you saying it'd be ok if there _weren't_ people around?"

"Heeeeeyyyy guys!" Prompto suddenly materialized into the world and wedged himself in between the pair. "What's going on?"

Ignis sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how to answer Gladio's question. "We managed to get the last garulessa steak!" He smiled brightly. Instantly, he was blinded by the flash of a camera. "Is there really a need for the flash right now?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry! You're right!" Prompto fiddled with his camera and then snapped another picture of Ignis. He examined the photograph. "Yup, looks better!" He was poised to shoot some more, but Ignis was ready this time.

He flashed a peace sign, then did a two-fingered salute for the next shots. Prompto's eyes lit up as he grinned ear to ear. Ignis smiled back.

"Hah... Found ya," Noctis came jogging up to the trio. "Prom, answer your phone for once."

The blonde checked his phone and shrugged. "Sorry, didn't hear it."

"Prompto."

"Actually, I gotta steal Iggy away for a bit to take some more shots."

"What-" Gladio started.

"He's getting in the groove right now, can't let this potential sink!" He grabbed Ignis' gloved hand and pulled him towards the exit they happened to be conveniently by. "See ya!"

And with that, Prompto was forcing Ignis to run with him, down alleyways and past sharp corners. When it seemed like they were no longer being followed, Prompto slowed down.

"Prompto."

"Yeahhhh, that thing about taking pictures, I kinda... Lied," he waved his hands frantically. "Ah! I mean! We can still take some pictures! But... I kinda just w-wanted to talk to y-you..."

Ignis exhaled loudly. "Is this about Gladio?"

"No! Err, well, that too, like what the heck? But well... I know we've been fighting this whole time and it must've annoyed you," Prompto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry."

The other stood there, wanting to snap at him for if he knew how taxing it was on him, why hadn't he tried to stop? Yet, he found he didn't have the energy.

Prompto didn't take the silence well. He was fidgeting with his bracelets, shifting from foot to foot.

"U-umm... So... I thought you looked really tired and that you needed to recharge."

"Recharge?"

Prompto stepped forward and wrapped his pale arms around Ignis, giving him a tight hug. The force at which he'd propelled into Ignis pushed him backwards, making him hit the wall.

"Hugs always make me happy so... I-I thought you'd l-like one," He spoke from where his face was pressed against Ignis' shoulder.

The advisor slowly wrapped his arms around the other as well, making Prompto give a shaky laugh. From the sounds of it, it sounded like Prompto needed the hug more than him.

"H-hey," The freckled man lifted his head so he could hold eye contact with the older. "So you don't have to say anything right now, but I thought about it and... I don't think it's just a crush I-Iggy," His voice cracked on Ignis' nickname.

Ignis furrowed his brows. "Prompto, I..."

"Hush. Don't. Just- I thought I'd tell you. Can we just... Keep doing this for a bit?" He looked up, big doe eyes pleading. Ignis nodded dumbly.

The pair stood there for a while. Ignis wasn't sure if it was a minute or an hour, but soon enough, the other members of their crew came to bug them.

"Prompto, not you too?!" Noctis cried.

Gladio pried Prompto off of Ignis, giving him a weary look.

Ignis craned his neck to look at the sky, noting the low sun. It must've been around six. A little early but...

"Can we call it a day, boys?"

Various murmurs of assent rang through the alleyway they were in.

Gladio offered to carry Ignis back to the hotel, and Ignis almost took him up on it. He shook his head no at the last second.

He felt like he'd aged a few years rather than a few days. He couldn't wait to fall straight into blissful oblivion.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at their room, Ignis put the groceries away and bee-lined for the shower.

One steaming hot and calming shower later, Ignis lazily slipped into a tank top and sweats and collapsed onto the bed.

Ignis dreamt he was floating in space, watching planets drift by. He didn't question why he could breathe up there, or why he wasn't wearing anything. He just placed his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. He smiled, the feeling of being weightless translating to how his mind felt as well. There were no worries up in space.

He felt a pressure at his ankle, and suddenly he was being pulled down, down to Eos at an alarming speed, and then-

Ignis jolted awake, dizzedly registering that Noctis was sitting in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, and his mouth was moving.

"Wh-what?" Ignis groggily mumbled.

Noctis smiled warmly. "I said, we're sneaking out."

For a split second, Ignis was sent back to his childhood. He saw a baby-faced Noctis in front of him, azure eyes sparking in the dark, a small voice asking him where they'd go this time.

He was brought back to the present, Noctis' face matured but with some of that baby fat still, and eyes still glimmering with wonder.

"What do you mea-" Ignis started.

"Shhh! You'll wake the others. Don't you remember how to do this?" Noctis threw a hoodie at him, then stood to grab the keys off the kitchen counter.

"C'mon!" Noctis hissed when Ignis just sat there.

The chamberlain pulled the hoodie over his head and slipped into his shoes from today. He looked a little odd with his tailored leather shoes and baggy sweats, but he decided it didn't matter.

The two snuck out successfully, and didn't stop walking until they exited the Leville. Ignis turned to Noctis. "Noct, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He answered with a grin. Noctis then pushed Ignis to keep going.

They arrived at the parked Regalia. Noctis took the driver's seat. "Get in," He motioned to the passenger seat.

"Noctis, you know how dangerous it gets at night, we can't-"

"Iiiiiiiggyyyyyyy! We don't have all day!"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but it isn't daytime anymore," Ignis smirked.

The Prince groaned. "Get. In."

Without further ado, the pair drove off into the night.

* * *

Ignis had been about to turn on the radio when Noctis pulled over. On the ledge above them, Ignis could make out the blue glow of sigils.

"... You realize this camp is only a half mile away from Lestallum?"

"Shut up. I'm doing a thing. Appreciate it."

"Of course, of course."

Ignis went to the trunk to pull out their camping gear, but a hand moved over the one he had on the car.

"You don't gotta," At Ignis' quizzical look, he continued, "Everything's all set up."

The older felt himself nod slowly as Noctis led him to the campsite.

The tent was already set up, and there were two chairs sat in front of a fireplace. The table nearby had what seemed to be an assortment of foods. Walking closer, Ignis saw a tray of dumplings, right next to a plate that held two meat pies. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was his favorite, horntooth. On the other side of the dumplings sat a small plate of breaded cutlet.

"We have dessert, too," Noctis opened the cooler by the table and tilted it so that Ignis could see what was in it. A couple of slices of fluffy chiffon cake sat inside.

Ignis had to stop and think for a minute. No, his birthday wasn't for a good few months.

"Noctis… when did you find the time to gather all of this?"

"Did you think I was just doing nothing while Gladio and Prompto wooed you?"

Ignis said nothing as his face turned the slightest shades of pink.

"These are all of your favorites, right?"

"You… remembered."

"Duh. Also brought the telescope, but that's for later. Let's eat!"

They'd started a fire and sat next to each other, basking in its warmth for a while. After a helping of dumplings and halfway into his cutlet (and bliss), Ignis turned to Noctis. "I must say Noct, I am thoroughly impressed. Who did you have to bother to help you with all this food?"

Noctis popped a dumpling in his mouth before speaking. "Well, I talked with Lestallum's finest chef-"

"Noct, please, you know how I feel about that," The other gestured at Noctis' mouth. Noctis rolled his eyes and finished the bite. "Thank you. You were saying? Something about pressuring a chef?"

"Being the Prince does have some perks, after all," He grinned. "But yeah, I paid this famous chef or whatever. I had him re-do the meals a couple of times 'cause they weren't as good as when you do it. I still don't think it's the same, but it was as good as it could get."

Ignis shook his head, imagining Noctis standing menacingly over chefs pumping out as many versions of these dishes as possible.

"Did you wrangle them into helping you set up as well?"

"Hm? Nah, I did that myself. Went to go pick up the food as soon as you hit the hay."

The advisor glanced over as he polished off the last of his cutlet. Noctis looked a little tired, but very happy. He'd never seen Noctis plan something so… extensively. Usually he'd just wing things and hope for the best. Was Noctis maturing? Ignis smiled proudly.

"Time for dessert!" Noctis stood and brought two slices of the chiffon cake over. Ignis was feeling kind of full, but he would never say no to chiffon cake.

He was forcing himself to take normal bites of the cake, but ended up finishing it faster than he expected. Noctis was only halfway through his slice when he looked over at Ignis' empty plate. Noctis laughed.

Actually laughed- not any of those sarcastic chuckles, or small huffs of amusement. Ignis tried to recall when he last heard him laugh. Astrals, it must've been before they left Insomnia.

Ignis frowned. Since when had he stopped to think about how Noctis felt? He'd been making sure he was fed, and was dealt no extreme harm from enemies, but…

"Specs," Noctis was out of his chair in an instant and standing over Ignis. He wiped some icing off the corner of Ignis' lips with his thumb. "Stop thinking so hard for once," The ravenette licked the icing off his thumb, eventually pulling off with an audible pop.

Ignis gulped.

Noctis smirked. "C'mon, teach me about constellations again," He took Ignis' empty plate to place it next to the other plates on the table.

"Ah, but we didn't finish-"

"We'll bring the rest to the fellas, yeah?" He started placing leftovers in the red cooler.

Ignis couldn't protest. He felt fit to burst. These high carbohydrate foods definitely weren't going to help his figure. He'd have to go for another run in the morning… without Gladio, this time.

* * *

For once, Noctis looked extremely interested in what Ignis was teaching him. The bespectacled man bust out the lore behind the constellations, making Noctis invested.

Ignis wished he knew Noctis was into this sort of thing before. Ignis had plenty mythological books at his old place. He'd have to see that he gets them back after this all blows over. They might make as a nice wedding gift.

He retracted the arm he'd placed around Noctis' shoulders and grimaced.

Once Noctis was married, would they have time to do these sorts of things again? Ignis would of course be spending all his time besides Noctis as the new King, helping him run the kingdom, but… why did he have a feeling it wouldn't be enough?

Noctis scooched closer to Ignis, rustling the grass they were sitting on. He bumped shoulders with him. "Iggy, you all right?"

"Of course."

Noctis pouted. "I brought you out here so that you could maybe forget your worries, but if you want to talk about something, I'm always here," He promised seriously.

Noctis must've noticed the astonishment behind Ignis' cool demeanor and smiled sadly. "I know I've always been a bit of a brat, and I'm never there for you when you always drop everything just to talk to me on my bad days. It isn't cool. It's actually really, really bad," He placed a finger over Ignis' mouth to silence him.

"Seriously, how can I be a good King to the people of Insomnia when I can't even take care of my own advisor?"

"Moft," Ignis tried speaking past Noctis' finger.

"And I know I keep calling you that, but you're not just my advisor. You're my friend first, Ignis," He finally pulled his hand away to let Ignis speak.

"Noctis," Ignis felt his voice crack. Oh no. Noctis turned to look at him; Ignis turned his head to look away, but it was too late.

The younger moved to sit in front of Ignis, moved in close enough that their knees touched. He placed a palm over Ignis' cheek to pull his gaze back, then carefully removed his glasses. He slipped them into his own collar.

Ignis was red-eyed, but stubbornly refused to let any tears fall. Noctis' eyebrows scrunched together in concern, but ultimately broke into a smile and chuckled. "Iggy. You shouldn't cry over someone like me- nah, Iggy don't do this," He stroked his thumb under Ignis' watery eye. "You're gonna make me cry, too."

"Apologies," Ignis smiled. "I just didn't expect this. You were never good with words. I know how important our friendship is, but…"

"I never tell you outright, I know. And it's my fault. I'm sorry, Iggy," He leaned forward to put their foreheads together, eyes closed and smile trembling. The other found he couldn't look at Noctis' vulnerable face and shut his eyes as well.

"I'm equally at fault, Noct. I never told you, either."

Ignis felt the warm puff of air tickle his face when Noctis huffed. "You're not my dad. You aren't responsible for teaching me these kinds of things."

"I kind of am."

Silence. Ignis was content to stay there for as long as need be. He felt… lighter, freer. The food from before and his lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. He could fall asleep right now. He was starting to doze off when he felt wetness sliding down his cheeks, and he was pretty sure they weren't his own tears.

Ignis started to open his eyes, but Noctis' fingers that were now suddenly in his hair started massaging the back of his scalp; they made him want to go back to dreamland. He slipped his eyes closed once more at the same time Noctis placed a hesitant kiss over Ignis' lips.

The chamberlain's eyes flew open.

Noctis was certainly crying now, long lashes clumping against pale cheekbones and eyebrows furrowed. When Ignis didn't immediately back off, Noctis gave another soft kiss, noses bumping into each other. It was almost as if Noctis didn't know how to do this…

When Ignis didn't respond, Noctis sighed and moved back. "... W-we should get to b-bed..."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Shit-"

"We _just_ talked about communication."

"Yup, and I'm communicating to you now that I want to go to sleep."

"So you may harrass me some more?" Ignis bit out.

...

...

 _Dammit._

If Noctis' face wasn't red before, it sure was now. Plus his ears, neck, and what Ignis could see of his chest. His expression morphed into first surprise, then anxiety, and finally, anger. Ignis saw his sapphire eyes well up before he turned and stomped his way into the tent.

Ignis immediately felt such an intense pang of guilt that he wanted to go in there and chant apologies while holding Noctis.

That wouldn't be the best approach, he knew. If Ignis did that, Noctis would only push him away, or worse, he'd think his previous behavior was ok, and he'd continue to do it.

Ignis sat on the grass for a while more, staring up at the stars. He belatedly realized Noctis still had his glasses. Ah. Well. He decided enough was enough, and got up to start putting things away. He disassembled the telescope and folded up the chairs, then put the fire out. It was dark, and Ignis' eyes were still adjusting to the light difference, but he managed to make his way over to the tent without bumping into anything.

Ignis made his way inside and was searching for his own sleeping bag when he found there was none. He looked over at the lump he assumed was Noctis, then realized with a start, the Prince had gone and bought a two person sleeping bag.

The advisor groaned loudly, not really caring if he woke Noctis. He didn't have to worry about that, because it seemed Noctis had already been awake.

"Iggy, I know. I'm sorry. I-I... I just thought this would've gone over more smoothly... I don't know what I expected... If it helps, you can have the thing to yourself," He started to crawl out of the sleeping bag, but Ignis stepped on his hand.

"Ow! What the fuck, Igs!" He yelped.

Even in the dark, Noctis could see Ignis' glare. "Okay, I guess I deserve that," He conceded.

Ignis sat down on the sleeping bag, cross-legged. Noctis sat up to reluctantly face him.

"Noct. What is this all about?"

The other cursed under his breath and stared down at his lap.

"First you... h-hump me in your sleep, then you bring me out here and feed me all my favorite foods and expect... What exactly?"

Noctis puts his face in his hands. "Oh my god you knew."

Ignis tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't think you knew, at least the first time- I-I... I woke up and I was... Like that... B-but you were gone! So I thought y'know, maybe you left before you could find out..."

"Fair enough, but what of that time at the hotel this morning?"

Noctis whined. An honest-to-goodness whine. Ignis was seeing all sides of Noctis today.

"I woke up and I was feeling confident, I don't know, maybe I thought I was still in my d-dream... I t-took a risk."

The older stared at Noctis. "Noct... It's quite normal to have these kinds of dreams, although it's a bit late for you-"

Noctis growled. "This is why I didn't wanna tell ya! Because I knew you'd go into advisor mode and say this bullshit! They're not just teenager wet dreams, Ignis!"

Ignis moved back, eyes wide. He could feel electricity in the air, threatening to strike, or maybe that was just him.

"Wh-what are you trying to say?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya?!" He frustratingly cried. "I like you, dammit!"

"Noct, language-"

"No, listen! I really, really like you! And..." His voice suddenly stopped, his shoulders tensing up. "A-and I know the other two have started to go for you, and I don't know why, I don't know why I've started to get these dreams again now I thought I was through with that and I'm scared you'll fall for Gladio or Prompto before I can tell you-"

Ignis grabbed on to Noctis' biceps, shaking him slightly. "Breathe, Noct."

The ravenette visibly deflated as he let out a long sigh. Ignis let Noctis calm down, or as much as anyone could in this situation.

"Noctis... Truth be told, I've already been confessed to by the others."

Noctis immediately tensed once more. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm too late," He sounded absolutely crushed.

"Ah! But! I haven't said yes to either of them. Now before you get ahead of yourself, listen to me. I will say the same thing I have said to the two. I need time. A lot of it."

"But you're saying there's a chance!"

"What I'm _saying_ , is, I don't want to ruin any of our friendships. Especially yours, Noct."

Noctis finally looked straight at Ignis.

"O-okaaaayyyy...?"

"That being said, can we talk about this more in the morning? I'm rather exhausted," Ignis began to burrow into the sleeping bag.

Noctis started to lay down next to him, but Ignis quickly scooted away. The Prince rolled his eyes. He pulled out a small blanket from his nearby bag and stuffed it in between them.

"There, better?"

"Much."

"... And I'm sorry I was uh... Doing that... To... you..." Noctis' voice kept getting smaller with each word. "I shouldn't have," He practically whispered.

"... Let's just sleep, Noct."

"R-right. G-goodnight, Iggy."

"Goodnight."

Despite having a tremendous amount of food thought to chew on, Ignis fell asleep right away. His last thought before he slipped into that peaceful abyss was, _man, Gladio and Prompto will have a conniption once they realize Noct spent the night alone with me._


End file.
